


Soothing and Warm

by StrongerThanAnySword



Category: Odd - A.N. Mouse & Ace Layton
Genre: Cass is genderfluid or enby but Magical Shenanigans have complicated her/their life, Comfort, Comforting, F/F, Gen, being magically trans is a pain in the..., could be shippy if you squint, everyone go read Odd by A.N. Mouse and Ace Layton, it's very important that you do, kind of whump?, not sure what else to tag but I really adore this book, or just friendly, period pains, please, to be fair this is the least complicated but Cass is allowed to be pouty over this, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerThanAnySword/pseuds/StrongerThanAnySword
Summary: Cass messed around with magic, and it turned out alright, except...well, this.  Luckily, Velle is here to help Cass through it.
Relationships: Velle (Odd)/Cass (Odd)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Soothing and Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatedTForTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatedTForTerrible/gifts).



“I hate this,” Cass whined, curled up and laying on their side. Velle could only smile down at them, sympathetic, and her lovely green hand never faltered in petting through Cass’s soft blonde hair as it had been ever since Velle had found the poor young alchemist curled up in pain on the couch, arms around their abdomen. 

“I’m so sorry, Cherie,” Velle murmured, squeezing Cass’s shoulder. “I know it’s uncomfortable.”

“I don’t care about the body,” Cass muttered, nuzzling against Velle’s lap, where their head was pillowed. “The body’s  _ fine  _ usually.”

“It’s just being rude now,” Velle agreed, tucking a lock of Cass’s hair out of their face. “It will pass, I promise you.” Her voice, low and soft, was a sweetly lulling sound, and it almost made Cass forget their current discomfort. Almost.

“If I had known,” Cass grumbled, arms tightening around their traitorous midriff. “I can’t even get pregnant! ...Probably. I think. ...Right?” Velle laughed at that, soft and not at all unkind, and Cass didn’t take any offense. 

On the contrary, Cass’s mouth quirked up just a little to hear the sweet and gentle sound.

“Oh, my dear, I’m sorry for laughing.” Velle leaned forward, encompassing Cass’s form in a gentle hug. “I don’t find any joy in your pain.”

“I know.” Cass sighed and turned, relaxing into the hug. “I know you don’t.”

“I think I’ll make you a nice cup of tea, yes?” Velle murmured, resting her chin on Cass’s shoulder. “A nice, warm cup of tea? And a hot water bottle, too.”

“Will that help?” Cass looked up, and their face was incredibly hopeful. Velle smiled and caught up Cass’s hand, pressing a kiss to their knuckles. 

“I think it will help you quite a bit,” she murmured. “I think it will make you feel a lot better, cherie, and I will come right back here when I’m done.”

“That sounds good,” Cass sighed, but contrary to their words, they snuggled closer, eyes closing. “...But, like...in five minutes?” A faint blush came to their cheeks. “I don’t want to move.”

“Alright,” Velle agreed, soft, warm amusement in her voice. “Five minutes, and then we will move.” She shifted again, getting comfortable, holding Cass as her own eyes fell closed.

Cass still wasn’t happy about their body’s rebellion, but they couldn’t  _ possibly _ object wholeheartedly to anything that brought them Velle-snuggles, and they understood implicitly that Velle felt very much the same.


End file.
